Darkness and Light
by Animelyver15black0neko
Summary: AU Killua Zoldick is a top class assasin..Gon Freecs is a son of a top class criminal..can these two met? Will be the mission be completed? Killua struggles to find and be able to trust someone after the happening between him and his brother. Will Gon will be the one? Are they destined to change their fates? suck at summ! pairings: GonxKillua one sided IllumiKIllua HIsokaGon R
1. Chapter 1

A/N:HELLO GUYS! HELLO MINNA! This is my very first fanfic and if you notice some grammar mistakes, wrong spellings, phrases or etc. English is not my Mother tongue. I'm a sixth grader who is under the supervision of my parents from posting stories. Right now, my sister is playing here. And if you wanted to have some ideas in making stories such as plots, venues, character OC's, feel free to mail me anytime.

Luv you guys!

DISCLAIMER: Hunter x Hunter isn't mine. I only own the OC's

-AnimelyverSamc!

Chapter 1

Killua Zoldick was not your normal teenager boy. Matter of fact, he was not really normal. Have you ever heard mafias or assasins haunting the royal or the government members all around the country? Killua Zoldick is one of them.

"Target reach..", a small child whispered to a compact resting in his small delicate hands. Wearing a large black cloaked, he was invisible to see in the night which was his strenght in killing his assigned target.

This time, his target is a boss from a company who has nothing to do but to enjoy harrasing innocent women and distributing drugs all around the country. For him, it was easy to do. But, someone caught his eyes that was belonged to the target's possesion. His son, Gon Freecs. He was adopted accordind to the information he got since he started stalking the boy. The assasin felt comfortable when he saw him and seems to forget all the blood staining from his hands through his fingertips from the people he first meeting was the night where the youger assasin walk home after killing a random target.

"Done with the trash...Pick me up now Illumi..", he called his brother. It was dark on that time. He was walking into an abandoned streets. Some people here are selling illegal things so it was isolated hearing the rumors that all the vendors selling is armed with brutal weapons. This time, he was alone in the place, walking, tired from the work he was done. He continued walking, not noticing a figure in the shadows following him. Killua is used to be alert in his surroundings so he can quickly detect anyone near him but the silhoutte behind him was unable to sense. His surroundings turned quiter than it used to. His footsteps cannot be heard and so the shadow that following him.

He stopped at a nearby stall and sat on the table, relaxing before checking his surroundings. "Illumi..where are you?", he growled glancing at the small wristwatch attached securely on his wrist. The young Zoldick always value time, especially when he is urging to watch his favorite tv show late night. A small noise of a box falling caught his attention. He glance at the corner of his eye to see a boy at exactly to his age. But they were different from eachother. The other one has black hair and large chocolate brown eyes comopared to his silvery white hair stained by the blood. His hair is quite messy too and his complexion didn't even match the milky white skin tone the Zoldick has. He is wearing a small tuxedo that looks like he is gone with a party and just lost.

"Who are you?"

Breaking the silence between them the boy continued, "If you think I'm lost. I'm not . I'm just curious where are you going late at night.."

Killua almost laugh at the boy but he just made a slight grin. Doens't he notice my look? I almost looked like being taken advantage of because of this blood he thought. And he realized he is wearing a cloak that hides his identity. Thank God he needed that or the boy will end up in nightmares.

But what do he care? In his age he is manage to endure such brutal images. Being tricked and taking advantage of by your brother stealing your virginity is now enough of him. What comes in this noble guy who looks richie looking. He shook the thoughts out of his head and quickly stare at him again realizing the boy sat beside him. He jumped but not showing the "O" frm in his mouth.

The boy chuckled seeing the stranger astonished. "Your not talking?" Silence. "Mute?" Silence. "Are you female or something so that's why your shy?"

"I'm not shy!", the stranger finally talked but it more sounds like pissed. The boy finally stop annoying the guy.

"Why are you here all alone?" , he asks the spiky haired kid. He only answered, "I'm Gon!", he introduced himself cheerfully snatching the other's hand and shaking it. Killua's eyes widened. Not in fear but in suprisement. Somehow, when the boy shook his hand he felt warm. Same when holding his brother's hand when he was a child but that change. Flashes of images showed in the assasin's eyes and he began to tremble in fear. Ignoring the other boy's eyes full of concern and worry. The boy who introduced himself as Gon embraced him trying to calm him down.

"Are you okay?", he asks with concern still didn't taking his eyes of the shaking figure beside him. Killua cling his hands on Gon's arm, pushing him away but he won't budge. His hood hasn't been taking of since when they are sitting right next to eachother. Killua felt another hint of suprisement again from the boy. He says his curious but ..why he isn't taking of his hood? And additional..embracing him in a comfort manner? Killua's suspicions turned clearer. If he trusts this boy beside him..

Wait! What is he thinking?! He is such a stupid fool. Falling again on another person's tricks! He is now enough!he wanted to stop this things! He don't want to trust anymore! He...

"Kil?", the emotionless voice awakened him in Gon's arms. Gon and him flinched after hearing it.

"We need to go home now..", he said sternly at him not bothering the other kid beside him. And if he did, blood will more stain on his cloak. Killua pushed himself away from Gon and immediately went beside Illumi who is waiting at the car. Killua turn around seeing Gon smiling at him cheerfully.

"I'm...Killua!", Killua smiled a little at Gon. This time, not he nor Illumi(or so he thought) is suprised but now Gon. Gon's eyes widened after seeing the sight but returned the smile at him. Killua's heart lightened like it was flying but caged again after Illumi carried him inside the car. Killua take one last glance at Gon. Gon look back and seemed mouthed Killua's name before waving and finally, his shadow faded in darkness. Killua frowned of Gon's disappearance but also mouthed Gon's name in the cold thin air.

"Who is him?"

"I don't know..I just met him.."

"Sorry it took you so long to wait for me"

Before Killua answered he was already shoved into Illumi's lap. The other hand in thedrivewheel and the other's on Killua's chin. His head was resting on Illumis's chest snuggling close like finding warmth. The truth is Illumi is very cold. If you look at his dark orbs you feel like paralyzed and unable to run away from his grasps. That was the method the older Zoldick used to lure Killua and finally taking advantage of him.

"You only belong to me Killua..you now it..

"Yes..Oniichan..", Killua closed his eyelids feeling his Older Brother's warm breath on his forehead landing a kiss on him.

A/N: Please forgive me if it's ugly!

I need REVIEWS PLEASE! Please tell me if there's something wrong...It won't offend me promise!

R&R! I'm working my way through the second chapter!I mean..by my own! Please tell me if there's something wrong!

No offenses please! Aregatou Gozaimasu!

OsU!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I think I'm gonna cry...THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!I WAS GOING TO ABANDON IT NOW WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW!THANK YOU VERY MUCH!UWAAAAAAHHH!AND IF YOU WANT KILLUA TO BE AN UKE?OF COURSE!I HAD ALREADY PLANNED IT!HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!**

**R&R**

Chapter 2

They already arrived at the Zoldick mansion. There was a butler waiting for them to get out of the car. Illumi was the only one who was walking since Killua is sleeping in his arms. Once they entered the house which is far from their so called gate guarded with canine dogs they will be greeted by their mother Kikyou who was waiting to hug his Killua.

"Is the mission accomplished?",she asked the older Zoldick but he only answered No and went to Killua's bedroom to palce him in his bed. Illumi covered Killua in blankets and walk straight to theor father's room or living room.

"Kuroro is back and Killua didn't complete the mission..",he spoke first before His Father ask him a question. The Zoldick leader only nodded and dismissed him away.

Gon never expect his Father to break his promise to their mother. He never expects him to be a criminal. He never expects him to lock him inhis own room.

He loves his Father very much. He would follow him with all his heart, but to follow his steps to be a criminal?Never.

It started when he sneaks out to visit his friend Leorio's birthday at their mansion. Hsi friend always show off their riches towards everyone and Gon is included. So to not beembarrassed of situatuions..he wore attented the party only to be greeted with glares froom other people. He never have contact with people before except Leorio who he met just in the net. His Father told him not to go oustide his room. It just started when his Mother died when he was 3 years old. And so on the party everyone is acting rude to him. Then somebody pushes him into the pool. Gon with his anger shouted at them to know what's wrong with them. They just answered rudely to him. When a bussines man came closer to see a boy being treated like a commoner. He summoned the guards to help him and bring him clothes.

Leorio visited him at the gues room. Gon asked him if he hates him too but Leorio didn't and began explaining everything he knows about Gon's father. Gon never believes after Leorio said about his FATHER BEING A CRIMINAL and A PROSTITUTE COLLECTEOR. He started running away and met a white haired teen that he befriended. His name is Killua and was picked up by a scary man. Then he returned to their mansion only to see some people talking to his father who were surrounded by prostitutes chained. He runs away afraid of his father after seeing him on thefront door. He got caught by one of his father's bodyguards and taken him to his Old man. Ging explained everything to Gon but it turn out that Gon is now afraid of him so he decided to lock him on his room.

Gon watch as the moon's light struck at his window. He could only do was hope for someone to save of the windows are lock. And even if he escapes there were bodyguards guarding his room. He need an opportunity to escape.

"I wonder what is Killua doing..", he gave a small smile while watching the moon covered with clouds.

"I wonder what is Gon doing..",Killua thought aloud of his room. He just woke up realizing that his Brother took him to his room. He felt embarrass. Then he remembered the night where he and his Brother were...

Killua trembled. Hugging himself close to the pillow he was holding. He wished he didn't remember it anymore. It hurts him. After the slight attack he secured his clothes on if his Brother entered again his room and start to do things to him. He never forgets the boy's name he just met. Sometimes, he forgets a name just by sleep but the spiky haired teen's name isn't. He started to wonder who is that boy and where does he came from. Is he okay? He must be rich!he thought. He rememberes the tuxedos the boy's wore but seemed dirty and wet. He must be in a tucked the covers on him trying to sleep. He never notices the large shadow hovering him.

The NATARUMI police station was in a great mess. Especially when someone was complaining at the chief police.

"You can't do it Hisoka!I't's unfair!", a tall blonde approached the chief police Hisoka with gritted teeth.

"Yeah!Go with it Kurapika-chan!",Melody was behind him cheering his friend.

The tall blonde was feminine looking but to much dismay he is a boy."You can't take Kuroro's case away from me!", he shouted slamming his hands on the Chief's desk.

"MY,my,my Kurapika..being so short tempered!Come on!Leave thecase to somebody else..",Chief Hisoka joyfully played his cards ignoring the police man's complaints.

Kurapika only sighed but tried to calm himself down,"Please Chief!He killed my family!Please !", he now pleaded. Melody and Hisoka's eyes widened. They never expect for the mighty and genius Kurapka to be feel helpless. He was now kneeling, tears falling from his eyes. Hisoka was now pitiying him. Kurapika was cute and it's impossible to resist him especially whenhe looks like a helpless kitty.

"OKAY!Okay!You win!",Hisoka slammed the papers onthe desk. Someone just taken advantage of his fondness of drama novels and cute things. Kurapika smiled and wipe away the tears. He jogged away happily dragging Melody behind him.

Hisoka then realized the fake drama of Kurapika

"He tricked me..right?"

Kurapika was now smiling after the drama he made infront of of the Chief Police.

"Fake tears huh?", Melody giggled beside him.

Kurapika smiled back showing some eye drops,"Sometimes you need to lie to make you smile.."

**A/N:Kurapika and Hisoka is OOC in this story and you realized that I just changed the theme of the story because Killua was living also in their house at HXH and Kuroro killed Kurapika's !I hope I can make you smile at least.**

**-ANIMELYVER15BLACK0NEKO**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Author's note:**_

_**Guys..I decided to abandon the story. I'm working for the "Wanted:Killing Machine" and I'm struggling to what story I'll be focused with especially I'm also working the "Broken Relationship"**_

_**Don't worry guys!The Broken Relationship might be a little short but I'll make sure to satisfy your mind. I'm now making the Chapter three of the BR and I'm very sorry if this story might be abandoned..there are some errors needed to be corrected. On the Chapter 2 you must be very confused why Kuroro suddenly appeared out of on the Chapter 1,Gon and Killua met and Killua is picked up by Illumi. Killua's mission that being mentioned was completed. Don't worry I'll make things clearer from now on. I'll be revising the story. It was titled "Wanted:The Missing Criminal"**_

_**I'm very sorry if it's not going to be finished but I'm very thankful for the people who reviewed my story. For the meantime, please read the "Broken Relationship" and look forward for the next chapters.**_

_**Also please wait for "Wanted:Killing Machine" for KilluaGon,KuroroKurapika fans. I'll be adding other pairings such as KilluaKuroro,IllumiKillua,HisokaGon and LeorioOC but they will be minor otherwise it'll affect my story and the shipping you want will not happen.**_

_**Thannk you for the support!**_

_**-Animelyver15black0neko**_


End file.
